Apotheosis
Apotheosis (The Strongest's Name in the Japanese version) is Xenologue 22 of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Overview This map pits you against five consecutive battles. Routing the enemy does not guarantee victory, but instead triggers the arrival of the next enemy force. The enemies are the strongest ever: powerful beyond limit. The path to victory against such exceedingly strong foes will become clear to the ones who surpass them. This map will require both your strongest soldiers and your ultimate stratagem. Clearing the first wave of enemies in two turns or less allows the player to restart the map with a far more difficult set of foes who require flawless strategy and warriors trained to perfection in order to defeat. Strategy As the final DLC map, in terms of difficulty, impossible doesn't even begin to describe this map. Each enemy unit surpasses all previous enemies, possibly even Grima, in difficulty. First off, even with their impressive stats, they all carry Dragonskin, halving all damage you can inflict and rendering Lethality and Counter useless. On top of that Pavise+ or Aegis+ is equipped on them, further halving damage until you're dealing single digit damage. Most carry Vengeance which can be fatal to your units as they will have an easy time hitting you and the more you whittle them down, the stronger they get. Needless to say that with their high caps you WILL need to put Limit Breaker on ALL of your units to even stand a chance of completing this map! Skills that increase stats like All Stats +2 and Defender can really make a difference on this map. Also, of all maps to abuse the Dual System, this map is the one. Keep everyone Paired Up with their S or A supported people and things should a little smoother. If possible use Forged Brave weapons to pile as much damage as possible and should be the main weapon used, even with Chrom. If you are not used to Rally play, this map is almost impossible to clear without proper Rally play, especially Rally Spectrum and Rally Heart, so take some time to learn how to properly play with Rally Skills. Among some of the best units to include on this map are any Sorcerers since Ruin (especially forged with max Mt) can really deal amazing damage and Nosferatu or Aversa's Night will keep them mildly healed. Manaketes and Taguels due to their stat boosts from their Stone weapons are also indispensable and you should bring them on the map since, when stacked on Spectrum/Heart combo can cause the boost to reach over 20. Olivia's Special Dance can also provide an extra boost to your units. Wave 1 (Normal Version) 5 Generals and 2 War Clerics oppose you on this very first wave. The War Clerics can be easily dealt with and should be dealt with as soon as possible to prevent them from healing the generals with their Fortify staves. Deal with her by using a Sword, Axe, or Lance user or a Taguel to quickly stop them from healing the Generals, especially if you intend on doing the harder option of this map as their staves can really hinder your work for a two turn rout. Luckily they forgot their Axes at home so counterattacking is not something to worry about. The Generals all pack Pavise+ so direct weapon combat will be difficult and they also carry Spears so no exploiting range aside from perhaps Snipers with Longbow weapons. Nevertheless, Mage, Archer, and Manakete units can shine on this wave. Wave 2 (Normal Version) Choosing to stay on this difficulty the next wave approaches, Anna gives you the option to engage either 5 Falcon Knights and 5 Berserkers or 5 War Monks and 5 Wyvern Lords. The Falcon Knights come with Hawkeye and Aegis+. Unfortunately this means that Bows and Wind Magic will be doing small damage, even with the bonus damage effect. However, Taguels with Beastbane can rend them to shreds. The Berserkers all carry Axefaire and Pavise+. Luckily though, thanks to their low defense stats, even with Pavise, your units should be able to inflict decent damage and even Magic units will be lethal to them. Category:Awakening Chapters